


That One Guy who Lives on the Roof

by SkullSword



Category: Dollar store cult
Genre: AU, Apartment AU, Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullSword/pseuds/SkullSword
Summary: A different perspective for the Apartment Cult fic (link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109938/chapters/45408883#workskin), this time through the eyes of Oscar.





	That One Guy who Lives on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

The silence of the morning is broken, not with a scream, but with a meme. Your phone blares some stupid video you found at like 2 AM and thought would make a good alarm, causing you to wake up, only to fumble with your phone until the video stops. “Mother of shit, fuck past me.” you mutter as you finally get up and wonder why you thought “Chop Suey but you overslept” at max volume wouldn’t be annoying as hell first thing in the morning. You throw on a shirt and look around for your shades. Good god, your tent is a mess. Everyone said it was a bad idea to live in a tent on the roof, and they’re probably right, but fuck them, roof tents are awesome. You start going through everything: your comic books, prop swords, shitty graphic t-shirts, the box of Legos in the corner, until eventually you realize that you’re an idiot and your shades were on top of the space heater you keep around for cold nights. You slap those suckers on your face, and unceremoniously crawl out of the tent. 

The roof is pretty nice this morning. The weather’s alright, the crows are chilling, and you have that perfect view that made you want the roof tent in the first place. You can see pretty much everything from here, the park that people hang at sometimes that’s next to that one diner, the other miscellaneous urban shit that’s kinda cool, and even the other buildings that the Dollar Store Cult set up. There’s the abandoned studio from the big artist collab, the kinda new game dev studio-looking place that you think might be working on a visual novel or something, and the place you probably spend the most time dicking around in: the Dollar Store Dubs recording studio, with their little neon sign of some grey kid screaming into a mic. You pull out your phone and check the little to-do list note you made last night. It’s got a lot of random bullshit that doesn’t really mean anything on it, but it looks like there’s an actual coherent list toward the end, that list being:

-record some dubs shit  
-actually fucking draw for once  
-just kinda chill, there’s not much to do rn really

Welp, drawing and recording can wait, let’s see what other people are up to. You head down to the elevators because you’re not awake enough for stairs right now, and head down to the lobby. About halfway down, the elevator stops, and as the doors open you hear Holly’s idle muttering of “mistah john egbert” as she walks past and Nate gets in the elevator. He greets you with a standard “Hey Oscar” and hits the button for his floor as you respond with a groggy “sup.” You’re still kinda tired, and just kinda hope that the silence isn’t too awkward as you halfheartedly struggle to come up with a topic of conversation. You don’t have to think for long though, because Nate’s stop comes and he leaves you alone in the elevator, with someone giving a stern “Silence, bottom.” as he steps out. You continue down to the ground floor, leaving the elevator and walking past a couple conversations about some bullshit you aren’t awake enough to care about until you run into Will, Joey, and Avi, who are all talking about some bullshit you don’t hear the beginning of. They don’t notice you at first, so you silently walk behind them for a minute until they see you. You half-pay attention to whatever they’re talking about-- you’re pretty sure you heard Will mention Destiny-- while you think about why you’re able to go unnoticed so easily. It’s not that you’re super stealthy or anything, it’s really just that you’re quiet and apparently have a knack for just kinda blending into crowds. It’s as you ponder on this that Avi turns their head slightly and sees you out of the corner of their eye. They greet you with a nonchalant “hey Oscar” which causes Will and Joey to glance back at you. You respond with a “sup”, and wish you had actually known what they were talking about so you could’ve just butted in with a random comment before they saw you.  
“How long were you lurking?” Will asks in the same deadpan way as always.  
“Like a minute” You don’t really know how long you were semi-stalking them but that sounds about right.  
“Fuckin’ ghost” Joey retorts, giving a slight smirk.  
“I’m not a ghost or anything man, y’all are just ignorant to your surroundings. I coulda just pickpocketed you guys and y’all woulda been none the wiser.” you jest back, like you’d pickpocket anyone. You’re not some klepto asshole.  
“Sure you could’ve. Anyway, what do guys wanna do?” Will asks the group, only to get shrugs in response.  
“I mean, I haven’t eaten, so I should prolly get some food.” you throw out. You keep forgetting to eat, and that’s a thing you should do.  
“I could eat.” Joey chimes in.  
“Aight, food it is. We going to that one diner or eating here?” Will asks.  
“Going outside is for nerds, let’s eat here.” Avi says like you guys aren’t a bunch of fucking nerds anyways. The group starts to walk towards the in-house restaurant as a crowd of people rushes down the stairs, arguing about something or other. All you catch is a bunch of shouting and Ollie saying “Piss!” somewhere in there before they barge through the front door and trample someone heading in. You quickly head over to the involuntary human doormat and realize you don’t recognize him, and Will helps him up with a slight smile.

“Hey kid, you new here?”

 

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh imma just keep writing bits of the story from my perspective after Eris writes the main story, just to flesh out the world, so yeah. Chapter 2 is on its way.
> 
> Also here's a link to the Youtube video from the beginning:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vObEK3Lbp4


End file.
